The invention relates to a method and a device for computer-assisted processing of the vicinity of a vehicle.
Methods for computer-assisted processing of the vicinity of a vehicle provide information for the driver. In such methods, a plurality of images of roadway sections of the vehicle surroundings are provided on a display unit. In particular, these images are intended to support the driver of a vehicle during a steering or parking process.
Such methods are used as parking aids and parking distance controls. They include at least one distance warning to the rear and optionally to the front. In addition, an audio warning typically informs the driver of the distance to the obstacle. For instance, the repeat frequency of the acoustic signal increases as the distance decreases. The parking aid does not sound until a pre-specified distance between an obstacle and the vehicle has been reached. If the distance between the obstacle and the vehicle drops below a minimum distance, the acoustic warning is typically a continuous tone. Such methods are frequently based on a number of ultrasonic sensors in the front and rear bumpers. Parking aids based on radar are likewise known.
In addition to acoustic information, such systems show the driver of a vehicle a distance map of the immediate surroundings. If the distance to the obstacle drops below a certain threshold, the driver is alerted with different colors on the shrinking distance. Depending on the speed of the vehicle, the driver may decide whether and how far he will continue to drive, brake the vehicle, or turn. The information provided for display is based exclusively on distance information between one or a plurality of obstacles and the vehicle.
An acoustic and/or visual warning may also occur when the vehicle for instance correctly drives by/steers around an obstacle without any actual collision danger if the distance is within the system detection range. Even objects, such as pedestrians who are inside the detection range moving transverse to the vehicle's direction of travel or who are moving away from the vehicle, generate a distance warning even though there is no danger.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method for computer-assisted processing of the vicinity of a vehicle that provides an improved output of warnings. It is further an object of the invention to provide a computer program product and a device for computer-assisted processing of the vicinity of a vehicle.
These objects are attained using a method in accordance with the features of independent claims. The dependent claims provide advantageous embodiments.
In the inventive method for computer-supported processing of the vicinity of a vehicle, the surroundings of the vehicle are detected by and surroundings data are provided by a sensor system. The surroundings data provided by the sensor system are processed by a computing unit in that, for pre-specified sections of the surroundings of the vehicle, a specific distance to objects that are or were detected by the sensor system in the surroundings of the vehicle is ascertained. A collision probability between one of the ascertained objects and the vehicle is ascertained for at least one of the pre-specified sections of the surroundings depending on a predicted and/or actual vehicle movement determined by processing odometric data. The surroundings of the vehicle are depicted or output on an output unit in that, for at least one of the pre-specified sections of the surroundings, distance information between such section(s) of the surroundings and one or a plurality of objects is output using a graphic and/or acoustic element, the element also including collision information about the collision probability for this object.
Odometric data shall be construed to mean all movement parameters for the vehicle. This may include, in particular, a steering wheel or wheel position, the current speed or acceleration of the vehicle or the speed or acceleration of the vehicle automatically required by the driver or other devices, and effective torque on at least one wheel of the vehicle. The transmission ratio of an automatic transmission or of a system for power-assisted steering may also be included in the odometric data. These parameters are variable in modern systems and some may be continuously variable. Particularly advantageous is the use of odometric data predicted for the near future, such as a wheel position and individual wheel speeds that may occur in, e.g. 0.5, 1, 2, 3, 5, 10 seconds. These may be determined from formulas, empirical values, by using simulation techniques, and/or by using the probability theory.
When the present description discusses an object, this shall be understood to include individual components of an object as well.
With the inventive method, it is possible not only to take into account the distance to obstacles, but also to acoustically and/or visually output the collision danger that proceeds from these obstacles. This can, on the one hand, prevent unnecessary warnings, while on the other hand, the driver of a vehicle can concentrate on the areas of the surroundings that actually involve a collision danger. The acoustic and/or visual information about a collision danger may be output as a function of the essentially current or future position of an obstacle relative to the (stationary or moving) vehicle from which this collision danger proceeds. This facilitates, for instance, detection of a situation in which the ascertained distance to an object would not lead to a warning in a conventional system, while the invention considers this object, e.g. due to its movement, as suitable for a potential collision that would be unavoidable or difficult to avoid without warning. Likewise, the method takes into account situations in which a potential collision is “down played” in conventional systems by a warning that is too weak, but which may in principle play a critical safety role for the driver of the vehicle because of a potential collision danger. On the other hand, the inventive method does not generate any distracting or disturbing warnings when an object inside the detection range of the sensor system is moving relatively transverse to the vehicle or laterally alongside the vehicle without endangering it.
In one or more embodiments, the distance information represents the distance between at least one part of the object and at least one part of the vehicle. The collision information additionally includes local coloring in and/or a pre-specified texture on a graphic or on the graphic element. A graphic may include a plurality of graphic elements. The distance information and the collision information for a specific section of the surroundings are output in the same graphic and/or acoustic element. For instance, identical distance information may have been ascertained and output in two different driving situations. Due to the different collision probabilities for the two driving situation, individual graphic and/or acoustic elements may differ in their collision information by virtue of the local coloring in and/or the pre-specified texture of the graphic or the graphic element.
For instance, the graphic element may be embodied in the shape of a strip or a wide line that comprises one or a plurality of connected segments whose color may change in the segments or as color gradients along the strip or line. Different colors represent different collision probabilities. The succession of colors may vary, for instance from black to white to gray to green to yellow to red. In principle, the colors that are ultimately used for visualizing the collision probability or for representing collision information may be selected freely. Likewise, the number of different colors used may be selected freely. In systems used in the past, for instance, three colors have been used (red for a minimum distance to the obstacle, yellow for a moderate distance, and green for a great distance). This succession of colors that is known to the drivers of vehicles could be retained or could optionally be supplemented with additional colors or shades.
In one or more embodiments, the represented distance between a graphic element and parts, especially sections of the surroundings, of the vehicle is embodied as a function of the collision probability between the objects and the parts of the vehicle.
In other words, a graphic element approaches the representation of the vehicle in comparison to a correctly scaled representation of the surroundings disproportionately rapidly if there is a high collision danger between the corresponding object and the vehicle. Conversely, it approaches the vehicle disproportionately slowly, or not at all, when the actual object is being approached compared to a correctly scaled representation of the surroundings if there is only a slight collision danger or no collision danger at all. Thus, the existing or growing collision danger from a specific direction is indicated especially clearly to the user by corresponding elements approaching one another. Such graphic elements may be combined with a correctly scaled representation of the distance using other graphic elements that may be embodied as parts of the same graphic.
In one or more embodiments, the collision information for the at least one object and/or the distance information for this object are output using one or a plurality of acoustic sources produced in the vehicle, wherein a virtual direction of the acoustic source that may be perceived by the user corresponds to the direction from which a collision probability with an object exceeds a pre-specified value and volume from this direction that is audible to the user is changed as a function of the extent of the collision probability between the vehicle and the object or objects. A perceivable direction of the acoustic source may be attained by means of adapting the phases of at least two tones generated by the vehicle acoustic system. This makes it possible to impart to the vehicle occupant or driver location-specific acoustic information about an imminent collision danger. The acoustic warning may be used in conjunction with a visual warning, but may also be used alone.
Further, it is possible to generate, for at least one vehicle occupant, an acoustically perceivable virtual obstruction map that contains at least two or more different acoustic representations that are represented at the same time. In contrast to parking distance controls, in which the only differentiation of acoustic tones is between obstacles to the front and to the rear, numerous acoustic objects positioned clearly in the space with a perceivable angle and distance are generated by means of the phase shift, similar to a Dolby surround-sound speaker system. This improves the amount of detail conveyed with the warning.
In one or more embodiments, the virtual acoustic sources suggest via their perceivable position in space to a vehicle occupant the parts of the vehicle surface that have a greater collision probability than one or a plurality of pre-specified values. Thus the section of the surroundings of the vehicle that is subject to an imminent collision is signaled to the vehicle occupant, in particular the driver of the vehicle, using purely acoustic information. The pre-specified values may have been ascertained empirically or mathematically and stored in a data base. The corresponding values may be ascertained separately for each section of the surroundings and stored individually. The ascertainment of the collision probabilities may relate to certain locations on the vehicle surface, i.e., it is not just the extent of the imminent danger, but also the location on the surface of the car that could be affected by this collision danger that is ascertained and represented. Moreover, when the collision information is being ascertained, the pertinent locations on the vehicle surface are also ascertained. Thus, for the user there is a comprehensible context between the collision dangers and certain parts of the vehicle that could be affected by a collision.
In one or more embodiments, the collision information is represented as a function of the current and/or predicted future position of the object from which a collision danger proceeds relative to the vehicle. This makes it simple for a vehicle occupant, especially the driver, to be able to ascertain intuitively the region of the vehicle threatened.
In accordance with one or more embodiments, the surroundings of the vehicle are represented with respect to a spatial segment as a function of an automatically detected measure for the driver's attention to this spatial segment. If the vehicle is driving backwards, for instance, and the driver is observing the rear portion of the vehicle, either directly, via a minor, or via another display device, this observation by the driver is detected and distance and collision information of this automatically detected region is output and includes the collision danger and the distance. This supports the driver with respect to imminent dangers during a backward, actual vehicle movement.
It is useful when the surroundings data are detected for a range of a maximum of 10 m from the vehicle, in particular 5 m, most preferred 2 m. Because of this, the method is suitable not only as a parking distance control for parking processes or vehicle movement in narrow spaces, but may also be used for instance for an expanded range, for instance when entering intersections, when exiting a driveway, and the like.
It is furthermore useful when the surroundings data are detected for one or two areas around the vehicle, each of which forms a geometrically cohesive area and the shape of which essentially follows the vehicle contour at the relevant locations. This improves the detection of the relative movement of the object/obstacle with respect to the vehicle. Above all, the user of the vehicle obtains a map that is easy to interpret and at the same time comprehensive and that simultaneously is broken down by distance, angle, and respective collision probability, and at the same time includes only a relatively small number of graphics and may nevertheless be understood without specialized knowledge. Thus, there is an advantage over possible far field systems, such as a refinement of an ACC (automatic cruise control) system that may also vary its warnings as a function of collision probability.
It is furthermore useful when the surroundings data are detected for vehicle speeds of at most 25 km/h, in particular 15 km/h, most preferred 7 km/h. In addition to parking the vehicle in a parking space or slowly driving through narrow areas, this speed range also includes speeds at which the vehicle is moved for instance into an intersection and the like.
It is furthermore useful when the distance information and the collision information are graphically represented on a mobile unit that is disposed outside of the vehicle and in particular may control the vehicle remotely. Thus, the collision probabilities around the vehicle may also be monitored and controlled when the vehicle is controlled remotely, especially during a parking process, or when a steering or parking process is executed at least semi-automatically. The user may thus detect not just the presence of objects (such as with a possible representation of a distance map on a mobile unit), but may also detect the extent of the collision probability proceeding from these objects, in particular with respect to the position relative to the vehicle.
It is furthermore useful when the graphic and/or acoustic representation also includes at least one automatically ascertained, suggested maneuver or combination of maneuvers. This maneuver may in particular include a braking process, a swerving maneuver, a gear shift, etc. A combination of maneuvers may be represented as a sequence of maneuvers that may be represented in the form of instructions or in the form of the result to be attained by this maneuver. A swerving maneuver may be represented as a recommended trajectory, steering direction, and/or steering intensity. These may also include maneuvers automatically introduced by the vehicle immediately or after a user acknowledgement.
A maneuver may be automatically ascertained in that the maneuver or combination of maneuvers is ascertained automatically with an overall relatively low collision probability and one or a plurality of maneuvers may be selected and represented according to pre-determined criteria.
A specific warning noise, in particular a noise that is perceived by the user to be approaching, may be an acoustic representation of a recommended or automatically introduced braking process. The approach may be represented as a perceived change in the acoustic element and/or a change in its frequency portions and/or a change in its intensity.
In particular, an acoustic element moving in space in the corresponding direction may be represented as an acoustic representation of a recommended or automatically introduced steering process. In addition, either the position of a corresponding acoustic element that is perceivable for the user and that is realized using the change in the phase shift may be changed, or new acoustic elements may be generated one after the other in different perceivable positions so that the user, in particular the occupant of the vehicle, perceives a type of left or right rotation of the acoustic element or its position. The left or right rotation may also include a specific steering angle and/or the urgency with which the maneuver should be performed.
The invention also includes a computer program product that may be loaded directly into the internal memory of a digital computer and that includes software code segments with which the steps of the method described above may be executed when the product runs on the computer. “Computer” shall be construed in particular to be one or a plurality of control devices that interact with one another and that are needed with the corresponding sensor means for detecting the distance information and for calculating the collision probability.
The invention furthermore includes a device for computer-supported processing of the vicinity of a vehicle. The device includes a sensor system for detecting the surroundings of the vehicle and surroundings data. A computer unit is provided for processing the surroundings data provided by the sensor system, wherein the computer unit is embodied for ascertaining for pre-specified sections of the surroundings of the vehicle a specific distance to objects that are or were detected in the surroundings of the vehicle by the sensor system. The computer unit is further embodied for ascertaining, depending on a predicted and/or actual vehicle movement determined by processing odometric data, for at least one of the pre-specified sections of the surroundings, a collision probability between one of the ascertained objects and the vehicle. An output unit is provided for representing or outputting the surroundings of the vehicle, wherein the output unit is embodied for outputting at least one of the pre-specified sections of the surroundings distance information between this section of the surroundings and one or a plurality of the objects using a graphics and/or acoustic element, wherein the element also includes collision information about the collision probability.
The inventive device has the same advantages that were described in the foregoing in connection with the inventive method.
The invention shall be described in greater detail in the following using exemplary embodiments in the drawing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.